Anihilacja: Federacja cz.22
Kirrhaniomowy Atlas zamachnął się swą masywną pięścią i uderzył, ścierając się przy okazji z uderzeniem Awatara Gniewu. Zdarzenie niszczycielskich ciosów wywołało z kolei gigantyczną falę uderzeniową, która zatrzęsła obecną tam, pojedynczą górą oraz stworzyła wiatr tak silny, że przyglądające się z odległości wielu kilometrów istoty Legionu wznosiły się przez nią w powietrze. - Jak ja mam tak walczyć?!- zakrzyknął lecący z wiatrem Narenda, unikając ciosu dwóch fantomów, by zaraz potem całkowicie je zdezintegrować swoim dotykiem. Giganci walczyli dalej. Awatar zamachnął się swoją szablą, Atlas z kolei przykucnął, unikając jej ciosu. Stojący wciąż na jego ramieniu Blakłud wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, posyłając w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika falę Białego Płomienia, która przebiła się całkowicie przez jego ciało. Mag gotów był uderzyć znowu, tym razem biorąc na cel odsłoniętego Legiona, jednak Awatar Gniewu ponownie uderzył swoją szablą, wbijając ją z impetem w ramię Atlasa, niemal przewracając go i zrzucając Blakłuda na ziemię. - Infernum Columnate!-'' zakrzyknął czarodziej. Momentalnie na ziemi na której walczył Narenda wytworzył się magiczny krąg, a z niego buchnęły piekielne płomienie. Impet ataku żywiącego się grzechem ognia objął zarówno samego Legiona, jak i jego Awatara, posyłając go 5 metrów w górę. Potwór darł się, czując jak płomienie z Piekła wżerają się w samo jego istnienie i ranią uosobienie jego gniewu. Legion i jego Awatar pochłonęli jednak ten czar, całkowicie go przy tym niszcząc. - Musisz się....bardziej postarać, Blakłud!- zakrzyknął potwór. - Ranisz mnie swoją ignorancją!- zakrzyknął Narenda. Jego głos był bliższy i lepiej słyszalny, niż powinien. Legion odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą pięść Reinkarnatora, będącą na kursie kolizyjnym z jego twarzą. Niespodziewany cios zachwiał samozwańczym Absolutem, pozbawiając go przy okazji kolejnych dusz. Legion zamachnął się i uderzył, jednak Narenda był od niego zdecydowanie szybszy- nie dość że uniknął ciosu, to zdołał jeszcze dwukrotnie uderzyć Legiona. - Jak się tutaj dostałeś?!- zakrzyknął w gniewie potwór. W tym samym momencie Atlas zawiesił się na ramieniu Awatara, brutalnie je wyrywając a następnie pochłaniając. Wtedy Legiona olśniło- Narenda schował się w płomieniach, które jemu, jako demonowi i Reinkarnatowi, nie robiły krzywdy. - Wszyscy łapy precz!- zakrzyknął ponownie Legion, z ciała ponownie wyleciały mroczne fantomy, które ruszały po pochłonąć Narendę. Horokeu wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. Jego duch był spokojny, a jego działania pewne. A gdy spaczone czarną magią dusze ruszyły bo go dosięgnąć, on....otworzył usta i zaczął je pochłaniać. Legion nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy zobaczył że jego własny atak obraca się przeciw niemu. Zamęczone dusze trafiły do wnętrza Narendy, a ten całkowicie je niszczył, odbierając przeciwnikowi źródło energii. Narenda otworzył oczy gdy tylko strumień dusz przestał płynąć- tylko po to by zobaczyć przed swoją twarzą pięść Legiona. Było za późno na jakikolwiek unik. Reinkarnator z pewnością zostałby trafiony, gdyby Blakłud w porę go do siebie nie przeniósł. - Nie mam pojęcia ile jego dusz już go pozbawiliśmy, ale to wciąż za mało.- powiedział Blakłud. - Nie możesz nim cisnąć w jakąś supernową?- spytał Narenda. W tym momencie mag wskazał na górę, pod którą cały czas walczyli. - Tam są runy ściągające.- powiedział Blakłud.- Nawet jeśli go gdzieś wywalę, natychmiast wróci. W tym momencie Awatar uderzył Atlasa prosto w klatkę piersiową, tworząc wyrwy w niemal niezniszczalnym materiale i posyłając sam twór czarodzieja wysoko w górę. - To je zdejmij!- zakrzyknął Narenda, trzymając się krawędzi Kirrhańskiego monstrum, by nie spaść. Atlas zrobił fikołka w powietrzu a następnie kopnął Awatara prosto w głowę, niemal posyłając go na ziemię. - Nie umiem!- zakrzyknął Blakłud, kierując swoim dziełem tak, żeby mogło uniknąć kontrataku ze strony szabli uosobienia gniewu. Narenda spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Czekaj, co?!- spytał Reinkarnator. Pięści gigantów ponownie się ze sobą starły. - Nie znam się na magii runicznej!- odpowiedział Blakłud. Pięści gigantów starły się ze sobą raz jeszcze. - Ale przecież to magia!- zakrzyknął w niedowierzaniu Narenda.- Powinieneś to umieć! Awatar Gniewu ponownie zaatakował swą szablą. Blakłud otworzył usta i wypuścił z niej falę Spaczonego Płomienia, która posłużyła jako tarcza. - Nie znam wszystkich rodzajów magii, Narenda!- wydarł się czarodziej. Atlas zamachnął się by uderzyć twór Legiona, ten jednak w porę odskoczył. - Chcesz powiedzieć że twoje zdolności są jednak przereklamowane?!- zakrzyknął Narenda. - A mam Cię wysłać na Księżyc?!- odpowiedział mu Blakłud. Dalszą kłótnię przyjaciół przerwał Legion. Potwór skupił każdą cząstkę swojej potęgi, każdy pierwiastek swojej mocy, na ten jeden atak. Jego Awatar był znów w pełni sprawny a jego mroczna poświata wydawała się być w stanie pochłonąć całą światłość, jaka istnieje na tym świecie. - To jego ostatni atak!- słusznie zauważył Narenda. W tym momencie w rękach Atlasa pojawiły się dwa gigantyczne ostrza, wszystkie stworzone z mieszanki Szarego, Białego i Spaczonego Płomienia. Jego ciało objął z kolei świetlisty pancerz, który według legend stworzony był na wzór tych, które Pan dał swoim pierwszym Aniołom. Narenda położył dłoń na ramieniu Blakłuda, przekazując mu całą swoją siłę. Na horyzoncie dało się z kolei dostrzec zbliżające się meteoryty. - A to jest nasz!- zakrzyknął Blakłud. Quint jednym, zwinnym ruchem uniknął trafienia ze strony ostatniego wciąż żyjącego Pterla, jednocześnie łapiąc go za kark i łamiąc go na swoim kolanie. Pod latającym w przestworzach smokiem wciąż walczyli jego przyjaciele oraz członkowie Wyzwolenia Krajowego, dla których wsparcie powietrzne w postaci demonicznego smoka było z pewnością nieocenione. - ''Serek....-'' odezwał się w oddali czyiś głos. Smok zaczął się rozglądać. Znał ten głos, nie mógłby go z niczym pomylić. Należał on do najpotężniejszego z czarodziejów. - Blakłud?- powiedział Quint, rozglądając się dookoła. ''- Spokojnie, nie zwariowałeś.- ''powiedział mag.-'' Tak sobie chciałem z tobą pogadać....bo.....no wiesz.....nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdybym tego nie zrobił. - Gdzie jesteś?- spytał Quint, oglądając się dookoła siebie. - To....to już nieważne.- ''powiedział mag.- ''Chciałem tylko przekazać wam kilka słów, z serca starego głupca. - "Wam"?- spytał Quint. Przemek uniknął ciosu Aragorna, po czym uderzył go prosto w łeb swoja szkarłatną bronią, w konsekwencji mordując potwora. - Tak, wam.- ''powiedział Blakłud, a teraz jego głos był słyszalny również dla chłopaka.- ''Zacznę od ciebie, Drugi. Przemek przytaknął, odskakując jednocześnie od ciosu kolejnego potwora i pozwalając, by w jego głowę wbiły się ostrza rzucone przez Strange. - Jest zgrabna jak skurwysyn.- ''powiedział czarodziej.-'' Jak mówili starożytni "grab dat ass", czy coś tam....Grabnij go sobie, Drugi. I pomyśl o mnie, kiedy będziesz to robił. - Nie ma mowy.- powiedział Przemek. - To są twoje ostatnie słowa, stary zboczeńcu?!- wydarł się Quint, nurkując w powietrzu i lądując na jednym z potworów, ratując przy tym życie jakiegoś Elfa. - Gdybym był te dwa tysiąclecia młodszy....-''kontynuował mag. - Blakłud!- zakrzyknęli jednocześnie Przemek i Quint. - ''W sumie tą demonicę też....I tą niebieską.... - Mam nadzieję że to do czegoś zmierza....- powiedział Przemek, nakazując jednocześnie jednemu z oddziałów rozpocząć ostrzał w określonym kierunku. ''- A co do ciebie, Serek.- kontynuował Blakłud.-'' Wiem że nie mówiłem Ci wielu rzeczy które powinienem. Wiem, że nie traktowałem Cię tak, jak winienem. Jednak pomimo moich błędów, cieszę się z każdej chwili, jaką spędziłem jako twój rodzic. A nawet jeśli mnie nienawidzisz, to ja nie wstydzę się powiedzieć, że naprawdę Cię kocham, synu. Smok milczał przez chwilę, rozrywając na strzępy hordy bezmyślnych potworów, biegnących w jego stronę. - Nie nienawidzę Cię.- odpowiedział w końcu.- Nawet gdy dowiedziałem się że byłeś Zabójcą Smoków, nie zrobiłem tego. Jesteś i zawsze pozostaniesz moim ojcem, Blakłud. - Naprawdę dorosłeś, Quint.- odpowiedział czarodziej.- A i zanim zniknę- miałem wizję. Niedługo przelecisz kosmitkę. - Nie ma za.....Chwila co?!- zakrzyknął Quint.- Halo?! Blakłud?! Jaką kosmitkę?! Gdzie?! Blakłud?! Blakłud?! - Hehe....warto....było...- wyszeptał Blakłud, zamykając oczy. Legion stał, wycieńczony, choć triumfujący. On wciąż żył z kolei Narenda i Blakłud leżeli już martwi. Cała okolica była zniszczona a potwór zmuszony był wyzwolić całą siłę jaką w sobie miał. Dusze jego przeciwników mu umknęły. Był osłabiony. Ale to nic. Bez Blakłuda i Narendy nie ma już nikogo dość potężnego, by stanąć na drodze jego woli. Nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać. - Jest ich za dużo!!- zakrzyknął pilot Leopolda, wystrzeliwując z działa Ultra w nadciągające morze potworów. W tym stwierdzeniu nie było absolutnie żadnej przesady. Skoro front na tym odcinku się załamał, to w to miejsce ściągnęło setki tysięcy istot Legiona. Dla szeregowego żołnierza niezrozumiałymbył rozkaz o wycofaniu się na przedpola Wschodniej Dzielnicy Metropolii. To w końcu właśnie tutaj obecne były Anomalie Czasoprzestrzenne a cały teren był dobrze odgrodzony. Same Anomalie były niewidoczne i zbyt słabe żeby wciągnąć coś więcej niż muchę, ale mimo to przejawiały potencjalne zagrożenie. - Sir, co robimy?!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy, prując do przeciwnika który był z sekundy na sekundę coraz bliżej. Głównodowodzący zasalutował. To była poza, w jakiej chciał spotkać śmierć. - Cześć i Chwała Wielkiej Federacji!- zakrzyknął. - Generale, teraz jest idealny moment!- zakrzyknął adiutant. Marcus zasalutował. - Chcę być pewien, że imiona ich wszystkich znajdą się potem na specjalnych tablicach.- powiedział członek Dzieci Heinricha, wprowadzając kod do specjalnie sprowadzonego komputera. Szereg zaawansowanych systemów, które od początku istnienia Federacji całkowicie kontrolowały Anomalie Międzywymiarowe występujące na terenie Wschodniej Dzielnicy. Teraz jednak, na okres pięciu minut, ta sytuacja miała się zmienić. Kod został wprowadzony. Gigantyczny huk był ostatnim dźwiękiem jaki słyszały tysiące żołnierzy Federacji i setki tysięcy potworów Legiona. To własnie ten dźwięk towarzyszył całkowitemu uwolnieniu kontrolowanych do tej pory Anomalii. Zapory odgradzające dzielnicę od walczących runęły, a gigantyczne wyrwy zaczęły wciągać do siebie walczących niczym odkurzacz. Pośród krzyku i agonii ofiar całe masy ludzkie i nie tylko przepadały w labiryncie rzeczywistości. Jakiekolwiek próby ucieczki były skazane na porażkę- Ci stojący najbliżej przepadli w przeciągu pierwszej sekundy a każda następna pochłaniała dziesiątki tysięcy wrogów więcej. Przepadli wśród nieskończonej ilości wymiarów ludzie i potwory mieli już nigdy nie wrócić. Część z nich wylądowała w samym środku Słońca jakiegoś oddalonego o wiele płaszczyzn rzeczywistości układu, część niczym grad spadła na dziesiątki państw, których mieszkańcy nigdy nawet nie słyszeli o Galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. Drogą eliminacji jakaś część z nich wylądowała bezpiecznie w jakiejś innej rzeczywistości- oni jednak byli problemem kogoś innego, nie Kraju. Pięć minut dzikiej aktywności Anomalii zakończyło kolejne wpisanie kodu. Nie można było pozwolić, by dalej szalały- zbyt duże było zagrożenie, że pochłoną zamieszkałą część Metropolii. Wynik był jednak druzgocący- wedle obliczeń komputera Federacja za cenę 15 tys żołnierzy, zadała Legionowi 30-krotnie większe straty. 450 tys. istnień stworzonych dla wojny na zawsze przestało zagrażać Metropolii. Arka Kraju pojawiła się nagle, w mgnieniu oka nad stolicą Federacji. Magiczny tunel, który zdołali stworzyć przejęci nad Linią Cere Pretorianie był idealny- podróż była znacznie skrócona, a nagły widok potężnej maszyny zniszczenia od razu dodawał ducha walczącym na ziemi żołnierzom. - Niemożliwe!- zakrzyknął Zibet. Dane które zbierał jego mackowaty towarzysz były jednak nie do podważenia. Użycie Dnia Sądu w połączniu z otwarciem Anomalii sprawiło, że całe główne natarcie na Metropolię zostało zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Teraz pozostały mu jedynie jednostki zarejestrowane jako "rezerwowe"- i chociaż były liczne, nie stanowiły nawet cienia zagrożenia, jakie Legion prezentował jeszcze dziesięć minut temu. Chiss zganił się w myślach. Sam na siebie ściągnął ten los. Był zbyt porywczy, nie wziął pod uwagę że coś może zatrzymać najpotężniejszą broń w jego arsenale. - Co tam się dzieje, Zibet?- odezwał się czyiś głos, a w oku Cationisa pojawił się obraz Kriega. - Dzieki niech będą Legionowi!- zakrzyknął Chiss. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę cieszył się, że zobaczył znienawidzonego pobratymca.- Bitwa idzie naprawdę źle! Masz w swoich szeregach Rycerza, masz jednostki które mogą nam pomóc! Utrzymam front do twojego przybycia! Krieg milczał, jednak Zibet mógł z łatwością powiedzieć, że jego pobratyniec sprawdza właśnie informacje na froncie poprzez inne Cationisy. - Wszystkie jednostki....- zaczął Krieg a dowodzący natarciem na Metropolię Chiss odetchnął z ulgą.- Wycofać się. Poinformujcie Lord Baktiotha, że Metropolia pozostaje niezdobyta. - Co?!- zakrzyknął Zibet. Nim zdołał cokolwiek dodać, jego rozmówca się rozłączył.- Krieg? Krieg?! Gają#1 momentalnie zatrzęsło tak, że Chiss padł na podłogę. Dowódca jednak tak łatwo się nie poddaje- Zibet zdołał więc szybko wstać i zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Arka Kraju sunęła w stronę gigantycznego działa, strzelając w niego ze wszystkich 12 dział szynowych. Pociski lecące z trzykrotną prędkością dźwięku uderzały w jej olbrzymi pysk i skorupę, czyniąc jej wyczuwalne obrażenia. - Jesteście gotowi?- spytał Marcus, opierając się plecami o ścianę kompleksu. Elizabeth Terrance stała na krawędzi największego z dysków tworzących Arkę. To co widziała, odbierało mowę- setki metrów kwadratowych ziemi, które przypominały bardziej powłokę martwego księżyca, niż żyzne tereny okalające stolicę. Legion jeszcze za to zapłaci. - Nigdy nie byłam bardziej gotowa, Marcus- powiedziała Elizabeth, robiąc krok w przód. W czasie gdy jej ciało zaczęło bezwładnie spadać w dół, kobieta zaczęła się przemieniać. Jej skóra nabrała czerwonego blasku, paznokcie i oczy przybrały czarny kolor a z pleców wyrosły jej skrzydła. Jedynie sama twarz wciąż pozostawała ludzka. To było 80% jej klątwy. Rozprostowała skrzydła i zaczęła lecieć z zawrotną prędkością, w kierunku końca tej bitwy. - Leeeegiooon!!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures